World Academy W: The Musical
by HistoryArtisan
Summary: "Let's have a bet on what the musical is going to be!" Hungary & the gang's 3rd yr. at college. Austria's the new music head! Drama in drama! 3 main pairings: HungaryxPrussia, HungaryxAustria, SwitzerlandxAustria. Warning! Drag and genderbending will happen in story! Don't like don't read. More inside! Enjoy!
1. Musical Announcement!

_**Hetalia World Academy W: The Musical**_

**Rated M for language, bad spelling, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or the musical, The Sound of Music, or any music used this story. The musical was written by Rogers and Hammerstein II about the Von Trapp family during the Anschluss (Annex of Austria to Germany 1938 pre-WWII). I own nothing! Please don't sue. Also please don't steal my story ideas. Thank you!**

**Warnings: I will be using both country names and their human names. Italy, and S. Italy are genderbent.**

**A/N: Welcome to my first ever fan-fiction! This story was inspired by my time in high school, even though, the things that happened to Hungary never happened to me...except for the fact that I was in my school's production of the Sound of Music but still, completely different things happened. It's kind of funny where I got this idea. It was musical announcement day (my teacher likes to put up a list of musicals & then crosses off some & then leaves up 3. From that three, one is the musical and then is announced). We were joking around/talking about the musical during lunch. Then my thoughts wondered to Hetalia and I landed on the thought, **_**"OMG Italy as Leisl in the Sound of Music. I wonder if-HOLY FUCKING SHIT-ON-A-STICK!"**_** I turned to my friend saying, "Dude. The musical IS the Sound of Music." "HSLWEQ did that musical 2 years ago though!" She said. "It's going to be the Sound of Music. I know." She then knew from the look on my face that I had an epiphany/psychic vision and agreed with me. Later that day my teacher announced the musical was the Sound of Music. :) **

**Since I'm in college now I will be very busy but I will try to update this about once a week, so be patient! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

**...**

* * *

~Chapter 1- Musical Announcement!~

Hungary's mind was deep in thought staring out the window wondering when it was going to snow, when all of a sudden Prussia interrupted her train of thought, "Dude, what do you think Austria's going to pick for the next musical?" he said to her spitting food on her blue sweater accidently. Prussia always had a bad habit of talking with food in his mouth. They were both wearing their school uniforms. It was lunch time and Hungary and the gang was eating in the cafeteria. Today was the day Austria, who just got the job of Music Department Head, was going to announce what the musical was going to be.

"God Gil, say it, don't spray it! You got food on my good sweater!" Hungary said trying to get the chunks of potato chips off of it, "You're so damn lucky I don't have my frying pan with me today!"

"Keeshehehehe! Like, you would hit me in school!" Prussia laughed. _WACK!_ "OW!" Prussia just got wacked upside the head by the angry Hungarian and was now on the ground gripping his head trying to get back on the chair.

"Amigo, I think it's going to be Westside Story!" Spain chimed in while laughing at the fact that Prussia spit on her and got wacked.

"No, you just want it to be zat because zey look for lots of Spanish speakers!" France of course had to comment, "If anyzing, it's Sweeny Todd!" They all gave France a look that said _really now? It's Austria, what the fuck is wrong with you._ "What? Everyone is entitled to zer own opinion! Cherie, didn't Austria tell you what ze musical was going to be? I mean, you two are lovers now," France asked Hungary.

"He didn't tell me…we haven't really been talking that much to each other lately. He's been really busy with work I guess," Hungary replied feeling depressed about the whole him staying late at work thing.

"Pssh, that's easy to believe. That pansy pounding on the piano so much that he forgets to talk to his own damn girlfriend," Prussia said trying to change the subject by making fun of Austria, "But what the fuck do you think the musical is going to be?" Prussia was back on his chair by this point and shaking Hungary to get the answer out of her.

"STop, FUcking, Shaking me and I'LL TELL YOU!" Prussia stopped with the shaking. "…It's going to be the Sound of Music," she replied finally.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" all the Bad Touch Trio cackled at the answer. "Seriously? There's no way Eli! Haha! I'm with Antonio on this one. There's no way he's that much of a pansy!" Prussia snorted.

"Vee!~" Italia overheard them, "I agree with Hungary! The hills are alive with the sound of … PASTAAA!~" Italia forgot the word so she replaced it with pasta. Yum!

Hungary was glad Italia agreed with her. Italia was pretty good at predicting what the musical was going to be. This gave her a brilliant thought, "Okay then, why don't we bet on it! I bet you 25 dollars that it's the Sound of Music!" As she said this she rummaged through her blue purse for her wallet and finds it. She slams 25 dollars on the table. All three of the Bad Touches stopped cackling.

"I want in on this bet!" France slammed down 25 dollars on the table on top of Hungary's.

"Same here Amigos!" Spain slams down the money.

"Mein Gott, why am I the only one who is always broke!" Prussia said trying to get out of the bet.

Hungary couldn't believe him she held out a pen, "What are you chicken? Write an IOU one favor!" There was no reaction out of him as he returned to eating his potato chips momentarily. Hungary took drastic measures; _there's no why he's backing down on this,_ "HEY EVERYONE PRUSSIA'S BACKING DOWN ON A-!" Prussia quickly grabbed Hungary's elbow with his right hand turning her toward him and covered her mouth with his left. This action left their faces only inches apart.

"Fine, I'll take you up on your bet. Even though, I know I'm going to win," Prussia said in a husky voice tone staring Hungary straight in the eyes. Hungary started to blush, _'Since when did Prussia start looking so handsome? SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT GIRL! YOU ALL READY HAVE A BOY! AND THIS IS GILBERT!' _Prussia removed his hands and grabs the pen from Hungary's hand and a piece of paper. "There I.O.U. one favor," Prussia said as he slammed the piece of paper into the pile.

"RIIIIIIIING!" the bell rang. "Italia, can you hold onto the bet money until the musical announcement for us?" Hungary asked.

"Vee!~ Okay!" Italia grabbed the bet money and put it in her bag.

"Keeshehehe! I'm so going to win that bet!"

"Pssh, yeah right! Come on Gil we got to get to Chorale!" Hungary said nudging Prussia.

"See? They have unresolved sexual tensions with each other!" France whispered to Spain.

Spain, "Okay now I believe you. If they don't end up randomly in a bed with each other by the end of this year man-,"

"I know right?"

They all walked fast to the choir room. They had only 2 minutes till the bell. Prussia got to the door first and opened it for Hungary, "Lady first."

"Oh, now you're being nice to me?" Hungary replied. She entered the room. Strangely they were the first students in the room. Since no one else was in there but the close friends, while the Bad Touch was getting settled, Hungary snuck up behind Austria, who was pounding away on the piano, and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

Austria stopped playing and lend back onto Hungary, "Lieben, you know how I hate it when you sneak up on me," he replied as she removed her hands from his eyes, he smiled. She bent down to kiss his forehead. Prussia caught eye of this and clenched his teeth. France and Spain giggled like school girls when they saw Prussia's reaction. Poland who just set his stuff down turned around just in time to see Switzerland glaring at the couple. _"He is like, so up to something." _When Hungary was done talking to her boyfriend she went to her seat which was in the third row between Canada (who?) and France. "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" the bell rang and class has begun.

"Good Afternoon class. Today's announcements are, musical announcement after classes' today-," Austria was interrupted by Prussia and Poland who shouted, "FINALLY!" Prussia high-fived Poland afterward, the class was laughing at their outburst.

"Thank you very much Gilbert and Felix. And we will be working on a new piece for the Winter Concert after break called "Laudate Pueri"," he continued handing Switzerland, who was seated in the front row, music to pass out, "but before we begin I have new voice part assignments for a number of people. Elizabeta you will now be singing first soprano, Vash you will be singing mezzo-soprano, What's-your-name (Canada) will be singing tenor, and Gilbert you'll singing bass. Now switch." They all switch spots with each other (since they are in the honor's choir they sit in mixed formation). Hungary was now standing next to Prussia and Poland in the front row. _"Fuck yeah! I have both of my best friends next to me! This is going to be great!"_ Hungary thought.

"We will be working on this if we have time at the end of the final. So, I except everyone to learn it for when we get back from break." He stared passing out the final, "You have one hour to complete this good luck."

.

...After Class...

.

"Professor Edelstein, can I talk to you?" Switzerland said interrupting Hungary and Austria's conversation.

"Sure," Austria turns to Hungary, "I'll talk to you after your break. Your friends have been waiting long enough for you." Austria kisses Hungary on the check. Switzerland scowls a bit at her as she left the room. "So, Vash what do you want to talk about?" Austria asked.

.

…Meanwhile…

.

"Hey, Eli, Gil, wait up!" Poland said ran after them. Poland was wearing a trench coat, leather gloves and a bunny scarf-hat. He finally caught up to them, "Did any of you guys notice how Vash was giving Roderich dirty looks in class today?" They were all walking outside about to enter the campus café. Hungary had her cute gray pea coat on with pink earmuffs and a pink scarf to match. Prussia was wearing his leather jacket with a checkered red scarf, leather gloves and white earmuffs. Even though it was December and no snow was on the ground, it was freezing.

"Seriously? I didn't even notice," Hungary replied. _'Weird. Why would he do that? I thought he liked Austria.'_

"I don't think that he was frowning at Austria, I think that he was scheming something," Prussia replied.

"That's what I was thinking! …But what would he be scheming about?" Poland said concerned.

"He's trying to steal Roderich and keep him all for himself! Bwahahaha!" they all busted up laughing at what Hungary said. They entered the warm café. The scent of coffee assaulted their senses. The café wasn't that crowded because some classes were still going on. They chose a booth by the window to sit down at. "Hey look! It's starting to snow!" Hungary said in excitement staring out the window.

"Yay! Maybe we can have a snowball fight this weekend after all!" Poland said.

.

…Meanwhile…

.

"Elizabeta is cheating on you," Switzerland lied, "She's has been for 2 weeks. I thought that you should know."

Austria's smile faded from his face. It turned into a frown, "With whom? How do you know? And why are you telling me this now?" Switzerland's plan was working.

"I saw her kissing a guy two weeks ago and again during lunch. I couldn't recognize him. I was going to tell you sooner but at first I thought she was play the pocky game so I let it slide." _'Sucker.'_

"Thank you for telling me Vash." Switzerland left the room bearing a smile on his face. _'Step 1, complete! MWAHAHAHAHA!' 'Why did she cheat on me?'_

.

…1 hr Later the Choir Room…

.

"Has anyone seen Italia? Like, a bet is at stake here people!" Poland shouted. The Choir room was jammed pack with people waiting for the musical announcement. The room was so packed that Poland and Hungary shared a seat!

Moments later, there was a shout from the hallway. "NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! I DON'T WANT TO TRY OUT FOR THE MUSICAL!" in walked in Italia and Japan dragging a very angry Germany.

"But doitsu!~ We don't even know what the musical is yet!" Italia said trying to persuade the German into trying out.

"Keeshehehehe! West what do you have stage freight or something?" Prussia teased. Germany yanked out of Italia and Japan's hold.

"Nein, I have no stage freight! I can't dance!" Germany said still angry at Italia for dragging him into the room. Germany, Italia, and Japan were in their uniforms for school. They just came from their band class. Prussia was laughing even more at Germany's insecurities.

Hungary walked up behind Prussia and smacked him upside the head making him loss balance again almost making ran into the wall. "Gil, don't be so mean to your little brother! Sigh, West the audition isn't today. He's just announcing it. After he announces the musical is when he posts the signup sheet and you sign up for the audition!" Hungary said trying to claim the angry man. It worked. Germany gave Hungary a _'thank you for smacking him'_ look and smiled.

"Vee~ I feel like I'm forgetting something…" Italia thought out loud.

"Cherie, you do have the bet money right?" France asked her making her remember.

"What bet?" Japan asked curious.

"ITALIA! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO MORE GAMBLING!" Germany scowled.

"Vee!~ I'm not betting! I'm holding on to Hungary's bet money! I swear I wasn't betting! Only Romana bets now! Please don't hurt me!" Italia said in a panic waving a white flag.

"Hahaha! Hungary's having a betting pool for what the musical is going to be? Why didn't I think of that?" America said overhearing what Italia said, "Can I join the betting pool?"

"You wanker, you have no money and you are certainly not using mine!" England said pulling America's ear.

"Why didn't you bet zen Angleterre? Or are you scared that you might lose?" France said trying to piss England off enough to get him to bet.

"You're on, you frog! How much is the bet anyway?"

"25 bucks," Hungary stated.

England pulled out his wallet and handed the money to Hungary, "I bet that it's going to be Westside Story!"

Austria walks into the room with a laptop in hand. Everyone sits down and quietly waits. It's odd how much discipline Austria had in his own class room, not including Prussia of course. Italia sits next to Germany on the floor of the over packed room with the jack pot for the bet in her hands. Austria walked over to the projector and plugged in his laptop. The projector screen was pulled down in the front of the choir room and he then walked over to the very front of the class.

"Sorry I'm late but better late than never! Many of you have been wondering what the musical is going to be for the past two months. I'm going to give you guy's one last hint before I announce the musical. That hint is 'stand up for what you believe in'. I think those of you who have guessed it know what it is now. So, without further adieu, I shall now reveal the musical. LIGHTS!" Austria yelled the last part to Switzerland who happened to be standing by the light switch, "Drum roll please!" Everyone patted their knees in a drum roll like fashion. He clicked play button on the laptop, the drum roll stopped. It then proceeded to play the trailer of _The Sound of Music._ Everyone started cheering about the good news, except for Prussia. He was mad that he both lost the bet and now had to do any favor Hungary wishes him to do. Italia happily handed the bet money to Hungary. "Now on your way out, on the table outside are your audition packets and scripts. On the door in the hallway is the audition sign-up sheet. I hope to see you all at auditions! Have a lovely winter break!"

It seems like everyone was exiting the room at once, almost trampling Austria. "How the hell did you fucking know?" Prussia practically screamed at Hungary who was grabbing them both packets.

"It's Roderich aka. Austria! Believe it or not, _The Sound of Music_ takes place in Austria. And it's about standing up for what you believe in. Duh!" Hungary said smiling as she signed both their names up in the same audition slot.

"Whatever, I still say you hustled me!" Prussia said pouting. Hungary shook her head, "Which part are you going to try out for anyway?"

Prussia glanced at the first page of the audition packet in his hands. It listed the roles for the characters on there. "Hmm… I don't know maybe the role of Rolf, possible Captain von Trapp. I guess it depends on which audition song is more suited for my voice. What about you?"

She responded right away, "I'm trying out for either Maria or Liesl. After all, I am a rebel! And there is no way that I would make a good nun." Prussia laughed, that couldn't have been truer.

They were both about to walk out the door. Prussia zippered his jacket and put on his ear-muffs. Suddenly, his cell phone went off, it was a text from Germany, 'I took the car. Feli wanted me to take her to this new smoothie shop. I might be home late, so hang out with Elizabeta or something since I have the keys.' _'Ugh. As much as I like Eli I'm so fucking tired from finals right now!'_ Prussia thought as he texted Germany back, 'Seriously hate you for taking my keys now.' "Sigh… Hey, West left already to take Feli somewhere. Can I get a ride from you?" Prussia asked Hungary mad at Germany for abandoning him at the school and hoping that Hungary will let him hangout at her place once they get there.

"Ha! Those two are sooo a thing! Yeah sure I can give you a ride; after all, our apartment is next to each other," Hungary said commenting on their earlier conversation about the relationship status of the pair. Hungary re-buttoned her pea coat and put on her earmuffs. Then she realized her purse was missing, "Wait here. I think I left my purse in the Choir room." She took off her earmuffs and ran to the room down the hallway.

She opened the door and immediately she saw her blue bag lying on the floor. She quietly snuck in took the bag and started to walk out but then she noticed Austria sitting at his desk staring off into space as if something was wrong. Then she started walking toward him instead. He didn't even notice she was there. She set her hand lightly on his right shoulder, "Honey, what's wrong? Aren't you happy that you finally got that over with?"

Austria placed his left hand on her hand and messaged the bridge of his nose with his right hand. "Elizabeta. We need to talk."

...

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger! bum, Bum, BUM!**

**Will they break up? **

**What's Switzerland up to?**

**Will Germany tryout?**

**Are Italia and Germany going out?**

**Will the sexual tensions be resolved?**

**What happened to the penguins? …Oh wait wrong story! XD**

**What madness will ensue? Find out next week same time, same place! Tootles!**

** -HistoryArtisan**


	2. Drama in Drama!

_**Hetalia World Academy W: The Musical**_

**Rated M for language, bad spelling, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or the musical, The Sound of Music, or any music used in this story. The musical was written by Rogers and Hammerstein II about the Von Trapp family around the time of the Anschluss (Annex of Austria to Germany 1938 pre-WWII). I own nothing! Please don't sue. Also please don't steal my story ideas. Thank you!**

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 2 of my first ever fan-fiction! If you forgot what happened last time don't worry I have a recap! But here's what you need to remember that's not in the recap: **

**1. Switzerland lied to Austria. **

**2. Germany might not tryout. **

**3. Germany and Italia might be going out. **

**4. Hungary won the bet!**

**5. Hungary is not allowed to carry a frying pan with her at school so she can hurt people.**

**Reminder! Since I'm in college now I will be very busy but I will try to update this about once a week, may be a day late depending on what's due, so be patient! Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

…

~Chapter 2- Drama in Drama!~

.

…Recap…

It seems like everyone was exiting the room at once, almost trampling Austria. "How the hell did you fucking know?" Prussia practically screamed at Hungary who was grabbing them both packets.

"It's Roderich aka. Austria! Believe it or not, _The Sound of Music_ takes place in Austria. And it's about standing up for what you believe in. Duh!" Hungary said smiling as she signed both their names up in the same audition slot.

"Whatever, I still say you hustled me!" Prussia said pouting.

Hungary shook her head, "Which part are you going to try out for anyway?"

Prussia glanced at the first page of the audition packet in his hands. It listed the roles for the characters on there. "Hmm… I don't know maybe the role of Rolf, possible Captain von Trapp. I guess it depends on which audition song is more suited for my voice. What about you?"

She responded right away, "I'm trying out for either Maria or Liesl. After all, I am a rebel! And there is no way that I would make a good nun." Prussia laughed, that couldn't have been truer.

They were both about to walk out the door. Prussia zippered his jacket and put on his ear-muffs. Suddenly, his cell phone went off, it was a text from Germany, 'I took the car. Feli wanted me to take her to this new smoothie shop. I might be home late, so hang out with Elizabeta or something since I have the keys.' _'Ugh. As much as I like Eli I'm so fucking tired from finals right now!'_ Prussia thought as he texted Germany back, 'Seriously hate you for taking my keys now.' "Sigh… Hey, West left already to take Feli somewhere. Can I get a ride from you?" Prussia asked Hungary mad at Germany for abandoning him at the school and hoping that Hungary will let him hangout at her place once they get there.

"Ha! Those two are sooo a thing! Yeah sure I can give you a ride; after all, our apartment is next to each other," Hungary said commenting on their earlier conversation about the relationship status of the pair. Hungary re-buttoned her pea coat and put on her earmuffs. Then she realized her purse was missing, "Wait here. I think I left my purse in the Choir room." She took off her earmuffs and ran to the room down the hallway.

She opened the door and immediately she saw her blue bag lying on the floor. She quietly snuck in took the bag and started to walk out but then she noticed Austria sitting at his desk staring off into space as if something was wrong. Then she started walking toward him instead. He didn't even notice she was there. She set her hand lightly on his right shoulder, "Honey, what's wrong? Aren't you happy that you finally got that over with?" Austria placed his left hand on her hand and messaged the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

"Elizabeta. We need to talk."

**A/N: What will happen next? BumbumBUM!~**

…

.

Now we begin our tale…One hr later…

_._

'_What the fuck is taking her so long? It's just a bag!'_ Prussia started walking toward the Choir room thinking that ran into Austria and they started talking about something/making out and he should pull her out of it or they (he) will be here all night. As he was about to open the door Hungary stormed out of the room brushing Prussia's shoulder crying a little bit but she looked more mad then sad. "Come on Gil, let's go home." Austria and Prussia looked at her as she stormed out. Prussia turned around and looked at Austria, glared at him. Austria gave him the _'I got my eye on you'_ look, which Prussia shot the same look back at him madly/sarcastically and followed Hungary. Which left Austria doing the _'the Fuck?' _look.

The two friends were now outside on the way toward Hungary's silver sports car in the parking lot. Prussia was running to catch up to her. "Hungary, stop for a sec!" Prussia screamed.

She stops walking and turns around to look at the gasping Prussian. "What?" Hungary said madly wiping the tears from her face with her left hand.

"You- are so- not driving- us home- with that kind of- mood." Prussia said out of breath.

She looked at him as if to say, _'and why not it's my fucking car?'_ "Fine," she did not feel like arguing with him right now so she handed over her keys to the car and turned around. Prussia took the keys and then they continued walking to the car.

…

During the car ride home they were quiet, almost too quiet. Prussia knew that whatever went on between the Pansy and Hungary, Hungary needs an hour of alone time before she can talk about it to anyone. They arrived at the apartment building and walked up the stairs to the second floor. Prussia, who was still holding her keys unlocked Hungary's apartment and walked in with her. Hungary took off her shoes and jacket at the door then snapped out of the trance when she realized Prussia shoes were on the ground, "Uh, What are you doing? This is my apartment."

Prussia walked into the apartment more so, threw his jacket on the ground next to him and then plopped on the couch, "Technically, West took my keys away from me until I have found a descent job. So, I have to wait till he gets back in order to enter MY apartment."

"Oh. Okay. Then how about we watch the movie version of _The Sound of Music_?" Hungary replied.

"Yay! Movie night! Can I make some popcorn, oh and tea?" Prussia asked like an over hipper kid with a sugar rush. Prussia loves movie night, especially when he is watching with Hungary because she likes his hilarious~ comments.

Hungary rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming. "Fine, just don't make a mess. I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom. The movie is on channel 18." She walked to her bedroom to grab her pajamas and then walked to the bathroom.

Prussia turned on the T.V. and changed the channel. He walked over to the kitchen and started making the popcorn. He looked in the cabinet for a bag of the microwavable popcorn, which found none, "Eli! You're out of the microwavable popcorn!"

"Just make it the old fashion way!" Hungary shouted back from the bathroom before turning on the shower.

'_Really now? She's taking a shower? Wait …what old fashion way? ...On the stove? Ew. That way takes too long!'_ He found a jar of popcorn seeds, oil and a pan. Prussia placed the pan with the popcorn seed and oil in it on to the stove, and then he lit the stove. He went in her fridge to find some spray-on butter.

"Pop, Pop," the popcorn started popping already.

"The hills are alive…" the movie started. He remembered that he needed a bowl for it and went over to the cabinet again. He set the bowl down on the counter top along with two big coffee mugs and tea bags.

"Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop," Prussia walked to the sink and filled the two mugs with water. He placed the tea bags into the mugs and popped then into the microwave. "Pop, POP, POP," the popcorn was almost done. _'Seriously? It's 11:00pm already? Come on popcorn, pop!'_ Prussia waited impatiently watching the stove. Prussia was so focused on the popcorn that he did not hear the shower stop.

.

…Meanwhile…

.

Hungary stepped out of the shower/bath. Little droplets of water where falling off of her along with little droplets of tears falling off of her face. Her crying started up again. She took the shower not to freshen up but in hopes that it would make her feel better. Instead, it made her think about what has happened. Hungary grabbed her towel wrapped it around herself and sat on her toilet seat for a while, trying to calm down. After she calmed down a bit she put on her bra and underwear. She started putting on her cherry blossom patterned flannel pajama bottoms and her black tank top. As she finished putting on her tank top she remembered and started crying again. As she was crying she combed her hair and threw it in a loose pony tail and replaced her pink flower. Still crying, she placed the comb on the counter next to her razor. _'...shouldn't even try anymore…'_

.

…Meanwhile…

.

"…And I'll sing once more," the T.V. went and then went to a commercial after Maria was done with the opening number.

"Ha!" the popcorn was done. Prussia turned off the gas and immediately opened the lid and poured the popcorn into the bowl. Some of the popcorn got stuck so he turned it back over to look at the pan.

As he stuck his head close to the pan, "Pop!" "OW!" a piece of popcorn popped into Prussia's face causing an eyelash to land in his eye. He slammed the pan onto the stove causing the remainder of the popcorn, about 10 pieces, to fly everywhere.

"…Do your eyes sometimes get red?" the T.V. commercial went.

"MY EYES!" Prussia screamed over reacting. He ran to the bathroom wailing his arms in pain. Prussia opened the door fast, forgetting that Hungary was in there, but by the time he opened it the eyelash was gone.

He calmed down, closed his eyes, sighed, then opened them. "Sorry, false alarm- MEIN GOTT, ELIZABETA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING DOING?" Prussia realized what Hungary was doing when he was done with his mini-emergency. He found Hungary sitting against the wall with a razor in her hand cutting herself at her wrist, tears running down her face. Hungary stopped and looked at Prussia with tears in her eyes. Her left wrist was bleeding, a lot. Prussia kneeled down and took the razor from her hand. He set the razor on the bathroom countertop and quickly grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink. The worried Prussian sat down beside Hungary and pulled her into his lap, to get a better look at the cut. He grasped her left arm just above the cut, tightly, to try and stop the wrist from bleeding. It worked somewhat. When Prussia did this, Hungary calmed down and was now just sniffling.

'_Oh mein Gott, Hungary what the hell is going on in that brain of yours?'_ Prussia was quiet while he cleaned out the wound, but thousands of thoughts were racing in his head. He pushed Hungary's hair off of her right shoulder so he can rest his head there temporarily. It turned out that the cut was about 2 inches long, but she did not cut herself too deep. Prussia used some cotton gauze, and placed it on the cut gently. He took two tiny pieces of surgical tape and stuck it on the ends of the gauze. Prussia then grabbed one of the Ace bandages in the kit and gently wrapped it around her wrist as if it were something so delicate it would break if he wrapped it any faster. Hungary stopped her sniffling momentarily and realizing what position they were in she blushed lightly. This thought made her think of it again and her sniffling started up again. Prussia lifted the hand up to his mouth to kiss it, "There all better," he said whispering in a husky voice. Hungary felt the vibrations from his throat as he spoke.

Prussia carefully shifted Hungary off of him and stood, "Well, you have a lot of explaining to do missy, but I would rather talk in a comfier spot." Hungary looked up at him while wiping the tears off of her face.

'_Oh no you are so not carrying me!'_ Hungary thought she said that out loud but she did not. Prussia bent down and picked Hungary up bridal style. Hungary once again started blushing a little bit, and rested her head against his warm buff chest. Prussia looked down at her and smiled gently. He took her out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the common living area.

Prussia carefully placed Hungary onto the long comfy couch, "You stay here. I'll be back!" Prussia said imitating Arnold Schwarzenegger trying to be funny. It did not work.

"…How do you solve a problem like Maria? How do you catch a cloud and pin it down? How do find a word that means…" the TV sang again. Hungary sat up on the couch and grabbed a pillow, hugging it. Prussia walked to the kitchen quickly cleaned up the popcorn mess and reheated the tea. He took the butter spray and sprayed the popcorn.

"Do you want any sugar in your tea or no?"

"No," she responded.

'_EW! Seriously, how can she like it black?'_ Prussia decided to sneak a spoonful in her tea; in his own he put four. **(A/N: SUGAR! YUMMY! XD)** He put the stuff on the food tray to carry over and walked over to the couch. He placed the tray on the coffee table.

Prussia then plopped on the couch making Hungary bounce. He turned his head to look at Hungary who was sitting on the other side of the couch. "Eli, what happened between you and that pansy?" Prussia spoke softly.

Hungary hugged the pillow harder a tear trickled down her cheek, "He called me worthless. He called me a whore, a lyer, a fake… cheater." Prussia looked at her with a surprised face.

"..I have confidence in…" T.V. was singing again. "He thinks I cheated on him, and broke up with me. I tried telling him that whatever his source was it's not true and then he said that I was worthless, and I shouldn't even try anymore," she couldn't hold in the tears anymore as a tear trickled down her check.

"Did you cheat?" Prussia asked in the most serious manner that he could.

"No. Why would I? I loved him, and then threw me out like I was some worthless piece of shit," said Hungary in a quiet voice.

Prussia stared off into space for a second deep in thought, _'Oh, that bitch. Why would he even think that? Hungary is the most loyal person I know! Wait, who did he think she was cheating with?'_ All of these thoughts bombarded his brain. "Who does he think you cheated on him with?" Prussia asked in a softer voice.

"He didn't say at all."

"…I have confidence in confidence alone! You have to agree I have confidence…" the T.V. sang. Prussia grabbed hold of Hungary's arm and pulled her toward him into a half hug. He rested his hand on her left arm and started to gently rub it with his thumb. The position he pulled her in made Hungary rest her head on Prussia's well built chest. "…in me!~"

"I believe you," Prussia spoke in a whisper, "but that Pansy is wrong. You're not worthless, nor a lyer, nor a cheater, nor a whore. You're the most loyal friend I have and I know you'd never do that." Hungary was now just sniffling. "And I mean it. Now question, is it possible to actually make clothing out of curtains?" Prussia asked trying to cheer her up by making funny comments.

"Thanks," Hungary sniffled and rubbed her head in a little more into Prussia's chest, "and I don't know exactly. I think that's something to ask Felix about."

.

A couple sniffles latter and Hungary finally got over it. In the movie they were watching the "Sixteen Going on Seventeen" scene. "…Sixteen but what's wrong with that?" The television said.

All of a sudden, Prussia perked up, looked at Hungary, and started to mouth the words,

"You wait little girl on an empty stage,

For Fate to turn the light on.

Your life little girl is an empty page,

That men will want to right on." Prussia wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hungary busted up laughing at Prussia, "Really now?"

"Yes really! It's making you laugh is it not?"

"Oh come on, just watch the movie!" Hungary giggled.

Prussia settled down a little and slouched back into the back of the couch. Hungary readjusted herself on him. She was now lying back in her former position. Five seconds later, Prussia did it again but this time with the female part while acting overly dramatic it,

"I am sixteen going on seventeen,

I know that I'm naïve!

Fellows I meet, may tell me, I'm sweet and-"

"Haha! Gil! Watch the damn movie!" Prussia calmed down then at the end of the scene he was at it again.

"Why did she scream out in joy after he kissed her? Is she psychotic? Why did is he running away from her? How's that wrist?" Prussia asked a whole bunch of questions really fast to tease Hungary.

"I have no idea. I think she is! He kissed her so that he could get away from her, mind blowing! And my wrist still kind of hurts but I'll live." Hungary replied just as fast. Prussia smiled; she's back to her old self.

.

A couple of scenes latter they were on the Do Re Mi song. Prussia perked up again, "Hey Eli, I just come up with a parody for this song!"

"Sigh, I'm scared to hear it, but let's hear it," Hungary replied. Hungary moved off of him a bit to look at his face.

"Keeshesheshe! You'll love it!

Do, a deer a dying deer,

Ra (ray), a laser from a gun!

Me (May), the month that you will die,

Fa, a far far away you run! Sol-!" Prussia got interrupted by Hungary, "So it's about hunting?" Prussia put his hand on Hungary's mouth to shut her up, "You're interrupting my awesome parody!

Sol, I really don't care!

La, I am laughing at you!

Te, your blood will make great tea! And that brings us back to Do!"

Hungary busted up laughing, "Gil, that's so demented! What the fuck is wrong with you? Haha!"

Prussia grinned at his friend. "Well, don't you mean what's right with me? Le gasp! I got it! They repeat it so many times lets sing it with them!"

"Okay!" They both start sing the parody,

"Do, a deer a dying deer,

Ra, a laser from a gun!

Me, the month that you will die,

Fa, a far far away you run!

Sol, I really don't care!

La, I am laughing at you!

Te, your blood will make great tea! And that brings us back to Do!"

"Dude I got it! We should walk into class after the list is posted and sing it! It would tick Roderich off so much!" Hungary said laughing.

"It's the perfect revenge!" Prussia was all for screwing with the bastard. Prussia never did like the guy in the first place plus the fact that he called Hungary a cheater made him hate the man even more.

"Oh, even better! We should hand out the lyrics to everyone at musical practice and then when we start rehearsing that song, everyone sings the parody instead!"

"Eli, you are evil and must be encouraged!"

.

They both calmed down a little after that. Then they were on the dancing scene between the Captain and Maria. Hungary took some popcorn from the bowl that Prussia was now holding. She took a sip of tea, _'That's weird. Why is this tea sweeter than usual? Who cares! It tastes good!'_

Prussia irrupted Hungary's train of thought, "You know, all men should learn how to treat women from Christopher Plummer." **(A/N: for those who don't know he played the Captain von Trapp in the Sound of Music.) **

Hungary did a spit take, "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS SO RANDOM! HAHAHAHAHA!" she cackled. Prussia smiled at the now breathless Hungarian who was leaning on him.

"But it's true! Look at how well he treats women!"

"Haha! But he was a jerk at first in this movie!"

"Okay, in real life!"

"Well I guess that's true, I mean his is married to Julie Andrews," says Hungary as she gets up to grab the blanket laying on the over end of the couch and then leans back onto Prussia.

"You're cold?" Prussia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, just my feet."

"So, you're getting cold feet about what?" Prussia joked. Hungary punched him in the stomach playfully. Hungary yawned, _'I'm so tired right now.'_

.

A couple minutes later, the soothing music caused Hungary to rest her eyes, using Prussia as a pillow. "You're not falling asleep on me are you?" Prussia said loudly trying to wake her up even though she wasn't even asleep yet.

"No. I've had a long day and I'm exhausted so I'm resting my eyes," she replied softly, "And can you please talk more quietly I'm right here, God!"

Prussia chuckled a little, "Alright." Moments later Prussia's cell phone, which was laying on the coffe table, went off. It was a text from Poland, 'Hey, I saw Eli storm out of the choir room when I was talking with Torris, she alright?' Prussia turned the phone on silent and texted back, 'She broke up with Austria. But it's best if you talk to her about it if you want details. ... Also is it possible to make clothing from actual curtains?' He placed his phone back on the coffee table. Then he was actually watching the rest of the movie instead of being disruptive. He got so into it that he did not even notice that his phone went off again. The text was from Germany this time.

.

At one point the popcorn bowl and food tray was squared away during the movie. Hungary was fast asleep still using Prussia as a pillow by the time the movie had ending. He finally realized that his phone went off. Careful not to disturb the peacefully Hungarian, he reached over and grabbed the phone. The text message read, 'Staying the night at Italia's. She wants me to help her decorate her place for Christmas.'

_'Really now? They are so dating! …Wait where the hell am I going to sleep tonight?'_ Prussia looked down at Hungary and realized she was asleep. He brushed some of the hair out of her eyes. _'She won't mind if I stay the night. I should probable stay here anyway just to make sure she doesn't cut herself again.'_ Prussia carefully stuck a pillow under her head and got up. He stretched his tired muscles. Then very carefully, Prussia lifted Hungary up to carry her to her bed. He was carrying her bridal style, while he did this the blanket she was using fell off of her. He entered her bedroom and placed the sleeping form on to the bed. Prussia then pulled the comforter over her form. Hungary in her sleep snuggled into her pillow. This sudden movement caused Prussia to flinch thinking that he woke her up, but he did not.

He let out a sigh of relief. Prussia glanced at the beautiful sleeping form before him. He bent down to kiss her forehead lightly and softly said, "Gute Nacht, Dornröschen." Prussia left the room and made sure that the door was left open. Prussia walked to the common living room and plopped on the couch, took the pillow and placed it under his head. He immediately fell asleep after he switched off the T.V.

…

**A/N: Cliff hanger!**

**Will Austria realize his mistake? **

**What the fuck is Switzerland up to?**

**Are Germany and Italia dating or not?**

**Will the prank get carried out?**

**Can you actually make clothing from curtains?**

**When will all the sexual tension be resolved?**

**More importantly, well they ever get to go penguin sledding? …Oh wait that's an entirely different series! XD**

**What madness will ensue? Find out next week same time same place! Tootles!**

** -HistoryArtisan**


	3. Good Friend, Bad Friend Operation: FU

_**Hetalia World Academy W: The Musical**_

**Rated M for language, bad spelling, drama, sexual references etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or the musical, The Sound of Music, or any music used in this story. The musical was written by Rogers and Hammerstein II about the Von Trapp family around the time of the Anschluss (Annex of Austria to Germany 1938, pre-WWII). I own nothing! Please don't sue. Also, please don't steal my story ideas. Thank you!**

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 3 of my first ever fan-fiction! Been busy with orientation stuff for school but I found time to still keep my promise of one chapter per week! ;) I'm telling you all now, some of the questions that you have in your mind won't be answered till the very, very end. Those questions:**

**1. Will Austria realize his mistake?**

**2. What the hell is Switzerland up to?**

**3. Does Hungary have a thing for Prussia and vise versa?**

**4. Why does this author always make jokes about animals at the end?**

**When I mean the end, I mean not necessarily the end of the chapter but the end of the series.**

**Reminder! Since I'm in college now I will be very busy but I will try to update this about once a week, so be patient! And I'm sorry about being a little late on this chapter, but better late then never! (Also I will be updating this story on FRIDAYS going into SATURDAY from now on since I'm less busy on the weekends.)**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

…**...**

~Chapter 3- Good Friend, Bad Friend; Operation: F%#$ You!~

…Previously in the world of Hetalia…

Prussia irrupted Hungary's train of thought, "You know, all men should learn how to treat women from Christopher Plummer." **(A/N: for those who don't know he played the Captain von Trapp in the Sound of Music.) **

Hungary did a spit take, "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS SO RANDOM! HAHAHAHAHA!" she cackled. Prussia smiled at the now breathless Hungarian who was leaning on him.

"But it's true! Look at how well he treats women!"

"Haha! But he was a jerk at first in this movie!"

"Okay, in real life!"

"Well I guess that's true, I mean his is married to Julie Andrews," says Hungary as she gets up to grab the blanket laying on the over end of the couch and then leans back onto Prussia.

"You're cold?" Prussia asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well kind of, but it's just my feet."

"So, you're getting cold feet about what?" Prussia joked. Hungary punched him in the stomach playfully. Hungary yawned, _'I'm so tired right now.'_

.

A couple minutes later, the soothing music caused Hungary to rest her eyes, using Prussia as a pillow. "You're not falling asleep on me are you?" Prussia said loudly trying to wake her up even though she wasn't even asleep yet.

"No. I've had a long day and I'm exhausted so I'm resting my eyes," she replied softly, "And can you please talk more quietly I'm right here, God!"

Prussia chuckled a little, "Alright." Moments later Prussia's cell phone went off, it was a text from Poland, 'Hey, I saw Hungary storm out of the choir room when I was talking with Torris, she alright?' Prussia turned the phone on silent and texted back, 'She broke up with Austria. But it's best if you talk to her about it if you want details. Also is it possible to make clothing from actual curtains?' He placed his phone on the coffee table. Then he was actually watching the rest of the movie instead of being disruptive. He got so into it that he did not even notice that his phone went off again. The text was from Germany this time.

.

At one point the popcorn bowl and food tray was squared away during the movie. Hungary was fast asleep still using Prussia as a pillow by the time the movie had ending. He finally realized that his phone went off. Careful not to disturb the peacefully Hungarian, he reached over and grabbed the phone. The text message read, "Staying the night at Feli's. She wants me to help her decorate her place for Christmas." _'Really now? They are so dating! …Wait where the hell am I going to sleep tonight?'_ Prussia looked down at Hungary and realized she was asleep. He brushed some of the hair out of her eyes. _'She won't mind if I stay the night. I should probably stay here anyway just to make sure she doesn't cut herself again.'_ Prussia carefully stuck a pillow under her head and got up. He stretched his tired muscles. Then very carefully, Prussia lifted Hungary up to carry her to her bed. He was carrying her bridal style, while he did this the blanket she was using fell off of her. He entered her bedroom and placed the sleeping form on to the bed. Prussia then pulled the comforter over her form. Hungary in her sleep snuggled into her pillow. This caused Prussia to flinch thinking that he woke her up, but he did not. He let out a sigh of relief. Prussia glanced at the beautiful sleeping form before him. He bent down to kiss her forehead lightly and softly said, "Gute Nacht, Dornröschen." Prussia left the room and made sure that the door was left open. Prussia walked to the common living room and plopped on the couch, took the pillow and placed it under his head. He immediately fell asleep after he switched off the T.V.

…

Now we begin our tale…

...20, December, 2010 **(A/N: December 20, 2010. That's how you do it army time style! XD Back to the story)**; the Next Day…

"I see you drive around town with the man I love and I'm like,

Fuck you! Oh ooO!

I guess the change in my pocket,

It wasn't enough and I'm like,

Fuck you! And Fuck him too!

If I was richer,

I'd still be with ya,

Ha! Now 'ant that some shit!

With a pain in my chest,

I still wish the best with a

Fuck you!

Now I'm sorry.

I can't afford a Ferrai,

Oh but that don't mean I can't get ya there.

Maybe he's an Xbox.

I more an atare

But the way you play your game ain't fair.

I guess he's a fool,

To fall in love with you.

Oh he's a gold diger, Well guess should have known,

Ooh I got some news for you," Hungary's alarm clock went off singing the song "Fuck You" by Cee Lo Green. Hungary slams the alarm clock knocking the alarm off of the table ultimately breaking the alarm clock. Hungary sits up to find that she was asleep in her own bed. _'That's weird I thought I feel asleep on the couch. Oh well! I might as well get ready for the day!'_ Hungary throws off the covers and hops out of the comfy bed. _'Hmm… lets see today's Saturday.'_ Hungary thinks as she walks over to her closet to decide what to wear for the day.

"Hey, your phone is ringing. Hey! Your phone is ringing. Hey! Your phone is ringing! HEY! YOUR PHONE IS RINGING!" her cell phone rang. **(A/N: couldn't resist that one! XD )** Shockingly it was Switzerland.

"Hello, this is Elizabeta."

"Hey, it's Vash! Want to hang out today?" Switzerland replied quickly. To Hungary his actions seemed different from normal, but she shrugged it off.

"Sure! I have nothing planned today, so that sounds like fun!" Hungary responded happy to have something to do. She then remembered that Prussia probably was still at her apartment, "Hey, can Gilbert tag along? He got locked out of his apartment."

'_Shit! He'll see right through the plan! But then again, Elizabeta will too if I say he can't. But, since Gilbert is Gilbert she'll ignore his suspicion thinking that he's being too cautious. Therefore, she will never know!'_ Switzerland schemed, "Sure I don't see why not! Does meeting up at the campus café around ten sound good?"

"Sounds good to me! See you then!" Hungary hung up the phone, _'That's weird. Vash hardly hangs out with me. I wonder what his motive is… Oh well, better get ready!'_

'_Like stealing candy from a baby!'_

.

…

.

"BAM!" Prussia who was sleeping on Hungary's couch, fell onto the hard floor. "OW!" He groaned in pain.

Hungary walked into the room. She decided on wearing a dark green V-necked long sleeved sweeter, to cover up the bandage partially, that showed a pink lace camisole underneath and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. "Good morning Gil! Looks like you slept well," she walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfast, "So what do you want for breakfast?" She noticed a box of cereal laying on the counter and picked it up to pour into a bowl.

"Ugg… it's morning already? Dude, West stayed out all night with that chick!" Prussia groaned getting up off of the wooden floor, "And I'll just have whatever you're having." Prussia walked over to the kitchen to sit at the island counter.

"Really, now? They are defiantly going out now! You do know that that means they probably did **it**? Right?" Hungary said grabbing another bowl of cereal for Prussia while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Prussia thought about what she said for a little bit then gave up, "DID WHAT?"

Hungary busted up laughing, _'Good God! For a man who is in college, he sure is naïve sometimes!'_ "Dude. Haha! They probably, haha, had sex!" Hungary laughed.

Prussia's jaw dropped, and eyes widened "What? There's no way! He's totally a virgin! …Would he even know that's what they were doing if they did it?"

Hungary's laughing stopped and she acted serious all of a sudden, "Gilbert, he did get The Talk …right?"

"Of course he did! Mein Gott, woman! He does have me as an older brother! And even if he ignored me when I explained it, Francis!" Prussia replied implying that France would have told him in deep, dark, too disturbing for the public detail if he did not understand what sex was.

"If he had the talk then there is a possibility that they did it!" Hungary explained waving her arms emphatically.

"Whatever!" Prussia exclaimed thinking that his brother still did not do it. "How's that wrist of yours? Does it still hurt?" Prussia asked remembering that she was cutting herself yesterday. Prussia reached over across the counter and placed his hand over Hungary's injured left hand to see if she flinches from pain.

Hungary looked down at Prussia's hand and blushed slightly from the touch. Her heart rate started to speeding up, and then her inner Poland **(A/N: conscience. What? Her conscience sometimes acts like Poland!) **spoke, _'LIKE, SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT GIRL!'_ Hungary snapped out of the trance and says quietly, "It's fine Gil. You worry too much." Prussia rubbed her hand a little with his thumb. Seeing that she did not flinch he removed his hand. "So, do you want to come with me to hang out at the café with Vash, or are you going to wait in the hallway until Ludwig comes back?" Hungary asked trying to change the subject quickly.

"Hmm… boredom or hanging out? Do I have a choice?" Prussia answered, "…Wait since when do we actually like Switzerland?" Hungary rolled her eyes.

.

…

.

"Come on Prussia hurry up!" Hungary yelled. They were walking to the café, which was about 10 blocks away. Hungary wanted to walk in the "Winter Wonderland" because she loves the snow. "We're going to be late if you don't pick up the pace!"

"Who idea was it to walk there again? And why did I agree?" Prussia thought out loud.

"Oh quit your whining! You know you like the snow just as much as I do!" Hungary said turning around to walk backwards briefly and stuck her tongue out at the cold looking Prussian. Prussia stuck his cold hands in his coat pocket. Hungary reached the street corner and waited for the light to change. Prussia caught up to her. "Why is this light taking so long?"

"Keshehehehe! As you were saying about picking up the pace?" Prussia chuckled.

"Oh shut it!" Hungary punched his arm. Prussia took a step back away from Hungary to preventing himself from getting slugged by her again. He then spotted a patch of snow on the ground and without Hungary noticing, made a snowball.

"Oy, Eli! Heads up!" Prussia yelled and threw the snowball at her back.

"Hey! Uncalled for!" Hungary cried brushing off the snow and then bent down to pick up some snow. She threw one back. Prussia dodged it and then threw another hitting Hungary's chest. Hungary trying to regain balance from the blow, accidentally stepped on some ice causing her to slip and landed into a pile of snow. Prussia laughed and then walked over to her. "Stop your laughing and help me up!" Hungary outstretched her right arm for Prussia to grab. Prussia grabbed the arm, helping her up. Hungary brushed off most of the snow. "Do I have any more snow on me?" she asked Prussia innocently.

Prussia looked at her firm but, "Yeah, you still have a little bit."

"Seriously! Where?" Prussia walked up behind her and brushed off the rest of the snow, which happened to be on her behind. This action caused both of them to blush, but Hungary blushed even more so. _'NO. DON'T THINK OF GILBERT IN THAT WAY. HE PROBABLY JUST DID IT INNOCENTLY!'_

"Umm… Eli the light changed," Prussia stated, snapping Hungary out of her trance. They both made a run for it to make the light. Before they knew it they were at the café. "Finally, warmth! Never let me agree to walking here from the building again!"

"You wimp it wasn't that cold!" Hungary said taking off her pea coat. They ended up arriving a little early so they went ahead and ordered their coffee and sat down.

Prussia got an idea to win this argument, "Pssh. If it was hardly cold then let me feel how cold your hands are!" Prussia then quickly grabbed Hungary's freezing cold hands. Oddly enough, his hands were really warm compared to hers. "Dude! Your hands are fucking freezing!" Prussia gently rubbed her hands to warm them up. Hungary blushed. She looked up only to stare straight into Prussia's crimson eyes.

"Hey there- Whoo, Am I interrupting something?" Switzerland finally arrived. For someone who is related to the German brothers, he was as fashionably late as an Italian. Prussia let go of Hungary's hands quickly and they both moved away from each other a little bit.

"No! Not at all! We were just see who's hands were colder!" Hungary replied quickly, trying to make Switzerland forget what he just saw.

Switzerland shook his head and took off his jacket. He sat in the booth seat across from them. "So what do you think about the musical choice?" Switzerland started.

"Well, personally I didn't think that Austria was that much of a pansy, but it is a good choice!" Prussia joked which earned a hard elbow hit from Hungary, "OW! What? I thought you didn't like the guy anymore!"

"Not like the guy?" Switzerland asked, acting dumb. Hungary's face turned from a scowl to a sad face. Switzerland noticing this asked, "Eli, why are you so sad?"

Hungary sighed, "We got into this stupid fight yesterday and broke up."

"Gasp! That's awful! You two were so cute with each other! What was the fight about?" Switzerland asked acted like he actually cared.

"Well, you see, he thinks that I cheated on him. He basically called me a piece of trash, and then threw me out as if I was. And now I don't want anything to do with the guy other then choir or the musical," Hungary stated bluntly still looking sad.

"That jackass! ...Wait so you don't even care if someone else were to date him?" Hungary gave Switzerland the _'where the hell did that one come from?'_ look. "Well, I mean, I thought that you two were like soul mates!"

"As if! I maybe depressed about the break up, but if anyone wants to date that jackass, they can have at it! I don't give a blind fuck." Hungary replied trying to get Switzerland off her back about it. Prussia got a weird feeling that Switzerland was up to something... again.

'_Yes! Operation: Fuck you, is a go!'_ Switzerland thought grinning to himself, "So anyway, back to musical! What part are you guys trying out for?"

"Well, after seeing the movie to refresh my memory, I think I'm going to go for the Captain!" Prussia replied happy to change the subject, "But I also want to go for Rolf."

"Hmm… I can defiantly see you as a captain. What about you Eli?"

"I was thinking of trying out for Maria! But I really don't care what part I get as long as I get in I'll be happy," Hungary replied thinking it over.

"Well, I was thinking of trying out for Liesl!" what a lie, "After all, I am kind of the right height for the part!" Switzerland said flattering himself. The part that he really wanted to try out for was the part of Maria as well, but he did not want to wreck his chance of Hungary being okay about other people dating Austria.

"Oh my God! You would look so good in drag!" Hungary complimented.

"That's what my sister, Lily, said!"

All of a sudden Austria walked it to the café with a stack of papers to grade. He walked toward the back of the café. Prussia was the only one of the group to notice him so he decided to confront him, "I'll be right back, I got to use the washroom."

"Okay! …Captain Gilbert!" Hungary joked. Switzerland and Hungary started to bust up laughing. Prussia shook his head, she can be so silly sometimes. He walked to the bathrooms, which were toward the back, but instead sat down at a table next to Austria.

"What is it you vant?" Austria asked not looking up from the papers but noticing the Prussian sit down at the near by table in his peripheral.

Prussia gave him a death glare, "You do that to her again and I will make sure you will pay."

"I don't know what you are talking about," the stubborn Austrian replied still not looking up from his paper work.

Prussia calmly stood back up and walked back over to the booth. Austria looked up from the paper work to watch Prussia. "I think it's getting a little late. We should get going."

"What? Already? Why it's not like you have a hot date or anything!" Hungary replied getting up from the booth. Austria noticed that Hungary was there with her friends and looked back down at his paper as if to not care all. Prussia nodded his head toward Austria. Hungary's eyes narrowed as she noticed the Austrian and then looked back. "Hey Vash, Do you think that you can give us a ride back to our apartment? Gil decided that we should walk here today," she asked cheerfully.

"I decided? No you suggested it and then talked me into it!" Prussia exclaimed calling Hungary out on the white lie. "Hold that thought!" Prussia cell phone went off. It was a text from Germany, 'On the train back be there in a half-hour.' "Oh, now you're coming home West? Fuck you! Come on let's go." Hungary and Switzerland looked at each other and shook their heads at Prussia's reaction.

As they left the building one thought lingered in Austria's head, _'Could it be Prussia? Nah it couldn't be, their only friends… right?'_

.

…

.

Prussia and Hungary walked up the stairs. The elevator was being repaired again. "Okay, so now what should we do?" Hungary asked Prussia for some ideas to do for the rest of the day.

"Well, we could invite Francis and Tony over and have a paintball gun outing!" Prussia suggested.

"Hmm… very, very tempting. But first Ludwig has to come home so you can get your paintball gear. Hey, I just thought of something! He could be the ref!" Hungary said liking the idea of a full out paintball gun war. They were getting close to the apartment door.

"Keshehehehe! He won't say no to that! He loves refereeing!" Prussia chuckled.

"It depends, does the referee get to shoot the player if they are not following the rules?" Germany said sneaking up from behind Prussia.

Prussia flinched and turned around suddenly, "Gott, West you have got to stop sneaking up on me like that you almost gave me a flipping heart attack! And where the hell have you been? You never stay the night at someone's house! I was worried sick about you!"

"I doubt you even noticed me being gone. And unlike some people, I only stay over at other people's houses if the host offers," Germany said bluntly, "And Elizabeta how are you today?"

"Well I broke up with the pansy yesterday but other then that I'm good thank you!" She smiled as Germany opened the door to his apartment.

Prussia ran into the apartment remembering about his poor little yellow bird, Gilbird, "It's okay little buddy I'm here!" He quickly refilled Gilbird's birdseed container, "See this is why I need my freaking keys back West! Gilbird almost starved!"

"Not till you get a descent job."

"So Ludwig, how was decorating with Feli?" Hungary asked eagerly wanting to know details about the two's relationship status.

"Well-" Ludwig started only to be interrupted by his overly hyper brother.

"Oh come on West out with it man!" Prussia said equally as eager to find out about them.

"Oh hush! He's about to tell us! Come on what happened? We want all of the juicy details so take your time!" Hungary said.

"Wow. It's not like we are dating! Anyway, we decorated her place, I found out she has a sister named Romana, who just started dating Tony." Germany replied slowly.

Hungary looked at him wide eyed with shock, "WHOO THERE! Did I just hear you right? Romana is dating Antonio?"

"Dude. You just found out about that? Wow! Tony fucking told us that during lunch yesterday. He wouldn't shut up about how pretty she is, but then again you were daydreaming! But still! There has to be more then just decorating that happened between you two! Spill it or I will fucking force the information out of you!" Prussia cried just wanting to know what really happened between his little brother and the Italian.

Germany sighed, "East, I need some advice…"

…

**A/N: Le gasp! Another cliffhanger!**

**What does Prussia mean by making Austria pay? **

**Seriously, what the hell is Switzerland up to?**

**What does Germany need advice on?**

**Did Germany and Italia do it?**

**Does Austria suspect Prussia being the guy or was he just staring at his fine ass?**

**Why does Hungary's self conscience sometimes talk like Poland?**

**When will all the sexual tension be resolved?**

**More importantly, what happen to the original plan to go penguin sledding? Where did this paintball idea come from? …Oh wait wrong series ...again! XD**

**What madness will ensue? Find out next week same time same place! Tootles!**

** -HistoryArtisan**


	4. Operation: WHAT!

_**Hetalia World Academy W: The Musical**_

**Rated M for language, bad spelling, drama, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or the musical, The Sound of Music, or any music used in this story. The musical was written by Rogers and Hammerstein II about the Von Trapp family around the time of the Anschluss (Annex of Austria to Germany 1938, pre-WWII). I own nothing! Please don't sue. Also, please don't steal my story ideas. Thank you!**

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 4 of my first ever fan-fiction! **

**Man is it hard to keep that promise of one per week! TO MANY FUCKING PROJECTS! …I should be doing a project right now… but I don't feel like it right now! So that being said, sorry if this chapter seems a little awkward.**

**This chapter is dedicated to all those awkward moments when your friends ask you for relationship advice. **

**Now, some of the questions that you have in your mind won't be answered till the very, very end. Those questions:**

**1. Will Austria realize that breaking up with Hungary was a mistake?**

**2. What the hell is Switzerland up to?!**

**3. Does Hungary have a thing for Prussia and vise versa?**

**4. What does Germany need advice on? …Oh please don't tell me that Italia is pregnant. **

**5. Why is this chapter titled what it is?!**

**6. Why does this author always make jokes about animals at the end?!**

**When I mean the end, I mean not necessarily the end of the chapter but the end of the series.**

**Reminder! Since I'm in college now I will be very busy but I will try to update this about once a week or as soon as I am able to, so be patient! And I'm sorry about being a little late on this chapter, but better late then never!**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

…

~Chapter 4- Operation: …WHAT?!~

.

…Previously in the world of Hetalia…

"What is it you vant?" Austria asked noticing the Prussian sit down at the near by table.

Prussia gave him a death glare, "You do that to her again and I will make sure you will pay."

"I don't know what you are talking about," the stubborn Austrian replied still not looking up from his paper work.

Prussia calmly stood back up and walked back over to the booth. Austria looked up from the paper work to watch Prussia. "I think it's getting a little late. We should get going."

"What? Why it's not like you have a hot date or anything!" Hungary replied getting up from the booth. Austria noticed that Hungary was there with her friends and looked back down at his paper as if to not care all. Prussia nodded his head toward Austria. Hungary's eyes narrowed as she noticed the Austrian and then looked back. "Hey Vash Do you think that you can just us a ride back to our apartment? Gil decided that we should walk here today," she asked cheerfully.

"I decided?! No you suggested it and then talked me into it!" Prussia exclaimed calling Hungary out on the white lie.

As they left the building one thought lingered in Austria's head, _'Could it be Prussia? It couldn't be, their best friends… right?'_

.

Prussia and Hungary walked up the stairs. The elevator was being repaired again. "Okay, so now what should we do?" Hungary asked Prussia for some ideas to do for the rest of the day.

"Well, we could invite Francis and Tony over and have a paintball gun outing!" Prussia suggested.

"Hmm… tempting. But first Ludwig has to come home so you can get your stuff. He can be the ref!" Hungary said liking the idea of a full out paintball gun war. They were getting close to the apartment door.

"Keshehehehe! He won't say no to that! He loves refereeing!" Prussia chuckled.

"It depends, does the referee get to shot the player not following the rules?" Germany said sneaking up on Prussia.

Prussia flinched and turned around suddenly, "Gott, West you have got to stop sneaking up on me like that you almost gave me a heart attack! And where have you been?! You never stay the night at someone's house! I was worried sick about you!"

"I doubt you even noticed me being gone. I only stay over if the host offers," Germany said bluntly, "And Elizabeta how are you?"

"Well I broke up with the pansy but other then that I'm good thank you!" She smiled as Germany opened the door to the apartment.

Prussia ran into the apartment remembering Gilbird, "It's okay little buddy I'm here!" He quickly refilled Gilbird's birdseed container, "See this is why I need my freaking keys back West!"

"So Ludwig, how was decorating with Feli?" Hungary asked eagerly wanting to know details.

"Well…"

"Out with it man!" Prussia said equally as eager to find out.

"We decorated her place, I found out she has a sister named Romana, who just started dating Tony." Germany replied slowly.

Hungary looked at him in shock, "WHOO There! Did I just hear you right? Romana is dating Antonio?!"

"Spill it or I will fucking force it out of you!" Prussia cried just wanting to know what really happened.

Germany sighed, "East, I need some advice…

…

…Now we begin our tale…

...20, December 2010; The Same Day…

"Oh no, what did you do? …Make her pregnant?" Hungary asked half jokingly. Prussia's face paled as Germany shook his head.

"You didn't… did you?" Prussia asked turning around slowly to look at Germany's face. Germany's face paled at Prussia's question. "Shit! LUDWIG!" Prussia picked up his cell phone and speed dialed France and Spain, "Get over here… now. It's Ludwig. Code Milky Green." Prussia hung up.

"We'll be right over!"

Prussia looked over at his brother. Everyone was silent. "So, did you have a good time? How was she in-," Prussia started to ask Germany only to be cut off.

"Nein! We didn't do it! Für die Liebe zu Gott **(A/N: for the love of God)**,I'm still a virgin! Gott, we're not even going out! …That is yet." Germany said dispelling what Prussia and Hungary were thinking. Germany sat down on the stool in the kitchen. "All I say is that I need some advice and you both think that I made her get pregnant?! Mein Gott, what is the matter with you two? Get your minds out of the gutter!"

Hungary placed her hand on Germany's shoulder, "Sweetie, I was only joking, it was Gil that took it the wrong way." Hungary Gave Prussia the _'what the fucking hell is wrong with you?!'_ look.

"BUZZZZZ!" "Amis, we're here! Let us in!" France said over the intercom for the apartment.

Prussia walked over to the intercom to buzz them in to the apartment building, "It's open!" He walked back to the kitchen table to sit, "Okay, so I assumed the worse! Keshehehehe!"

"Again I was just joking Gil!" Hungary said, "So, West, what is it that you needed advice on? Is Feliciana putting the Italian moves on you?"

"Did she kiss you?" Prussia asked, "Or did you kiss her?"

Germany waved Hungary's hand off of his shoulder, "Well, if you two would let me talk then I will tell you what I need advice on!" They were both quiet wanting to know what was bothering the poor German, "Danke! Now I can talk. I need advice on-,"

BAAM! The door to the apartment swung wide open. "Félicitations **(A/N: Congratulations!)**, Ludwig, I knew you could do it! I brought a bottle of champagne to celebrate!"

"Felicidades **(A/N: see above)**, Ludwig! Don't worry I won't tell Romana. She'd beat you up if she ever found out that you made her hermana pregnant!" France and Spain busted into the German brothers' apartment.

"For the last time, we DIDN'T do IT, Feli ISN'T pregnant, and we AREN'T even DATING!" Germany screamed angrily at them as France closed the door.

"Nah… Zhat means zhat ze champagne will go to waste!" France whined.

"So that's what Code Milky Green is! You know, it sounds better if it was used for if someone was sick," Hungary commented to Prussia who was still laughing about the situation.

"Hmm… Now that you mention it, that would make more sense. Okay code change! Code Red means someone's pregnant and Code Milky Green means someone's sick," Prussia said side tracked.

"Wait so Ludwig is sick?" Spain asked.

"Nein, he just needs advice right now."

Germany slammed his head on the table, "Why did I even bother?" France patted his back only to have it swatted away by the German. Germany took a deep breath and sat up, "EVERONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME FUCKING TALK!" The room was again quiet. "Danke! As I was trying to say before, I need advice on how to ask a girl out," he said, "I kissed her when I left her house and well…"

"When you mean a girl you mean Feliciana right?" Spain asked. Germany nodded.

"Zhat's what you needed advice on? You came to zhe right place! Let zhe French man help you zhen. After all French is the language of love," France began putting his arm around Germany, "You must "whoo" her! Give her a bouquet of red roses and then ask! And then &$*3) (!)(()$**#9-"

"No, that's not how I did it! I asked Romana with her favorite kind of flowers, daisies! Forget about what Francis said after the flowers." Spain chimed in cutting off France's inappropriate comments.

Prussia rolled his eyes, "Keshehehehe! You guys are so wimpy! You don't need flowers! Though, that is a nice touch. But agree with Spain about forgetting what Francis said-" Hungary put her hand over Prussia's mouth cutting off what he was going to say.

"Did you guys forget something?" Hungary asked the oblivious men in the room, "I'm a girl. So how about I give the advice here. France is right on one this one, you must "whoo" her, but forget everything else that he said. She invited you over to her house to help her decorate, that means that she definitely likes you a lot, so, that step is already done. Now all you have to do is ask her. If she rejects it accept the rejection and move on, but she has been giving you the signs so, I doubt that will happen. I think that a simple phone call would work."

Prussia opened his soft lips slightly to lick Hungary's hand in order to it off of his mouth. Hungary forgot that she still had her hand on his mouth. When he licked her hand, Hungary jumped away and removed her hand. "Can I PLEASE talk now?" Prussia asked. Hungary nodded yes as she blushed. "Whatever the fuck you do, don't ask her in front of Romana! She will beat the shit out of you just for looking at her little sister! When you ask her, make sure it's nighttime when Romana is busy. Through rock against her window. She'll open the window and then ask!"

"Since, when did you become ze romantic?" France asked curious. _'Gilbert. Romantic? Yeah right! Well… what he suggested was kind of romantic. Whatever!'_ Hungary's thoughts went when France suggested that Prussia was being romantic.

"Wait what time is it?" Spain asked, "Maybe Romana's at work right now!"

Hungary snapped out of her trance to answer Spain's question, "It's about 1:30pm right now. It's nowhere near nighttime right now. What time does Romana get off?"

"Around 4:30pm."

"Zhen zhat won't work Tony! The sunsets at 4:30!" France chimed in.

Hungary snapped her fingers, "I got a plan! Gil, I need a big piece of paper. Francis, I need a ruler and writing utensils. Tony, I need a clear table by the time I come back in here. Ludwig let's see what clothing you have! Your asking her tonight!" Hungary pulled Germany to his bedroom. In the bedroom there was an unmade queen-sized bed, a neatly organized desk, two closets and a bookshelf with a small television sitting on top of it. "Okay, I pick this closet!" Hungary opened the closet closest to the door and awed at how neat it was.

.

…Meanwhile…

.

"So, news is spreading like wild fire zhat Roderich and Hungary broke up," France started.

Prussia still made at Austria for calling Hungary worthless frowned, "Ja, it's true. The prick thought that Eli cheated on him."

France and Spain were in shock that Austria would think that about their friend. "Really?! With whom?" Spain asked.

"She doesn't know," Prussia sighed, "Well I bet he thinks that it was me now because of the dirty look I gave him in the café earlier."

"You gave zhe Austrian a dirty look?! …Was he still checking her out?!" France reacted.

Prussia nodded, "I also told him if he hurt her again he'll have to pay."

"Jesus! Prussia! Since when were you so possessive of Elizaveta! It's like you have a crush on her or something!" France responded shocked at his friend. France and Spain gave each other a look.

"…I know it's kind of wrong to ask, but-," Spain started being cut off by France who was carrying a sack of pencils.

"Are you and Eli a zhing?" France finally asked.

Prussia who was taking a sip of coke at the time did a spit take, "WHAT?! We're just friends!"

"Ah! So zhen you are friend with benefits, qui? Naughty boy," France asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Prussia blushed, "NEIN! Why would you even think that?!"

"It's just a question! No need to get all hot and bothered about it," Spain stated pointing out the slight blush that was creeping across the Prussian's cheeks. They both cackled.

"Whatever! We are not together!" Prussia said storm down the hallway.

Spain and France shouted together, "Love is in the air!"

.

…Meanwhile…

.

"Okay try on this dark blue button down and these jeans," Hungary said throwing the dress shirt and dark jeans over her shoulder to Germany.

He caught the clothing, "With you in the room?!"

Hungary busted up laughing, "What are you shy? Don't worry I won't look!" As Germany changed into the clothing she continued to riffle through the closet. She came across a black box in the back. Her curiosity got the better of her. Hungary took a quick peak. Inside of the box were leather straps, blindfolds, and other toys **(A/N: I leave what kind of toys to your imagination! XD )**. "Ludwig you're not a virgin at all, are you?" she asked giggling and lifting up a blindfold.

Germany was still buttoning up the shirt, "Put that away! I am so a virgin! Those are um…"

"Don't worry. I'm not telling a soul," Hungary winked. Hungary looked at the outfit that she chose for him to wear, "Wow! I did well! Okay, that's the outfit you're going to wear."

Prussia knocked on the door. Hungary opened the door while accidently still holding the box in her other hand. "It's about time! Gott, what took you two so-," Prussia saw the opened box in Hungary's hands, "What the hell? Eli why do you-? Why are you holding-?" Prussia was struggling with his words and started blushing.

Hungary blushed furiously, _'Crap! He must think that we-! …But I'm still the virgin! Oh hell no!'_, "Well… …this is awkward." There was a long pause before Hungary started speaking again. "See when I was looking for something for West to wear… and well… I found this in his closet… We didn't do anything honest!" Germany smacked his head as Prussia sighed. _'Dear Lord is this awkward…'_

Germany grabbed the box from Hungary to close it and place it on his desk. "Keshehehehe! So guess you're no virgin after all, huh?" Prussia snickered. Germany smacked Prussia in the back of his head when walking past him. "Oww! That hurt!" Prussia rubbed his head. He turned to Hungary who was laughing hard.

"Pssh! That's what HE said!" Hungary laughed. **(A/N: Of course Hungary would come up with that!)**

There was a moment of silence. Prussia was a little slow but he busted up laughing, "KESHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHE! Who would have thought that he would be so kinky?"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP WITH THE JOKES ALREADY?!" Germany hollered at the two laughing hyenas.

.

…Meanwhile in the kitchen…

.

"Gott, you guys are so immature," Germany growled rubbing his temples while walking into the kitchen.

"Oh hush! Or we aren't helping you out any more than what we have!" Hungary said sticking out her tongue, "Since I'm the girl here, what I say goes!"

"Cough. Bossy. Cough," Prussia said under his breath. _SMACK!_

"Since Gil came up with the most romantic idea, we are going to stick somewhat to that plan. Now, Tony, assuming you have been to the Vargas' place more, you will need to draw a diagram of where Feli's room is located in complex."

"Will do!" Spain replied as he started drawing the blueprint.

.

…18:00 in front of the apartment complex in Prussia's car…

.

"Now, let's go over it again: 1. Tony will take Romana on a walk through the park. 2. I'll get the good to go signal from Gil who will be with Francis watching them in the front when they leave. If they take to long Gil will send it anyway. 3. You'll get the good to go signal from me to call Feli and tell her to come to the window. 4. When she picks up you will signal the good to go back. 5. I'll signal good to go back at Gil and Francis. 6. Francis will distract them for as long as possible. 7. When they book it Francis will text Gil. Gil will signal me the bail, and then I will signal the bail meaning time to go. If anything fails immediately send the bail signal," France raised his hand.

"What's zhe signals again?" France asked.

"Thumbs up's good to go, middle finger's time to go," Hungary replied, "If anyone forgets the signals then that puts us all in jeopardy of getting beat up by Romana. Anymore questions?"

Prussia raised his hand, "Can I name this Operation?"

"As long as it isn't "flip the bird"," Hungary stated remembering the last time he got to name the "Operation."

"No fair! That was a cool name! How can you not like it?!" Prussia complained.

"It had nothing to do with the mission at hand! You have to name the title after something that's important to the actual plan!"

Prussia thought. "Operation: Ask Out?"

"Perfect. Now everyone ready?" Hungary asked. Everyone nodded. "Okay the time is now 19:00. Synchronize watches… now." Everyone synchronized their watches to match the same time. "Battle stations everyone."

…

**A/N: Not another cliff hanger!**

**What the fuck is Switzerland up to?!**

**Why is Switzerland pretending to be nice to Hungary?**

**Will Feliciana say yes (to the dress XD)?**

**Was Austria really suspecting Prussia as the guy or was he staring at his ass?!**

**Too much sexual tension! When will it be resolved?!**

**Is France and Spain trying to fix Prussia up with Hungary?**

**Why are they flipping the bird as a signal?**

**Why can't they go penguin sledding?! Penguin's can't fly!**

**What is with the fucking penguin jokes!?**

**What madness will ensue?! Find out next week (hopefully) same time, same place! Tootles!~**

**-HistoryArtisan**

**(PS: I'm now on DeviantArt! Come check my artwork out under the name HistoryArtisan12! I know that you can post fanfictions on that website as well, but for organization sake, all of the fanfics that I decide to publish will still be posted on this site… that is until the day when this site is shut down.)**


End file.
